Suigetsu Hoozuki
SUIGETSU HOOZUKI Suigetsu Hoozuki pochádza z dediny Skrytej v Hmle (Skrytá Mlžná). Počas svojho života v nej mal sen dostať sa do preslávenej skupiny Siedmich Legendárnych Šermiarovthumb|left|217px z Mlžnej, má aj množstvo charakteristických zhodných vlastností s ostatnými členmi, žraločie zuby a rád zabíja. No po smrti svojho brata zmenil svoj sen a jeho novým hlavným cielom je „zozbierať všetky meče“ od legendárnych šermiarov.Suigetsu Shippuden 1 Suigetsuovou hlavnou schopnosťou je premenenie seba na tekutú formu resp. na vodu. To mu umožňuje aj meniť tvar svojho tela, silu a ostatné vlastnosti. Svojmu klanu vďačí za svoje unikátne schopnosti, kvôli ktorým sa o neho zaujímal aj Orochimaru. Neskôr ho Orochimaru vypátral, uveznil a prevádzal na ňom pokusy, týmto mu prekazil uskutočnit jeho sen o „zozbieraní všetkých mečov“. Krátko na to čo Sasuke porazil Orochimara, prišiel oslobodiť Suigetsuho s jeho vezenia. Nato mu Suigetsu prisľúbil spoluprácu za podmienky, že mu nájdu meč Kubikiri (hrdlorez), ktorý patril Zabuzovi. Suigetsu išiel so Sasukem na cintorín,kde bol pochovaný Zabuza, aby si vzal jeho meč. (V anime autor toto hladanie obštedril menším fillerom ako hľadajú spolu tento meč. I keď v mange meč nájdu priamo pri hrobe Zabuzu a Hakua.) Suigetsu dokáže držať Kubikiri s ľahkosťou, ale vyčerpáva ho, keď ho nosí pri dlhých cestách. Suigetsu by najradšej vlastnil Kisameho Samahedu. Ale pri prvej konfrontácii s Kisamem sa Suigetsu neudržal a vyštartoval na neho, jeho útok bol odrazený Tobim, no Sasuke ho ubezpečil „že Samahedu určite získa, nie dnes ale nabudúce .“ nato sa len Kisame pousmial. thumb|199px Team HebiPo tom čo Sasuke oslobodil Karin a Juuga, spolu so Suigetsuom vytvorili skupinu Hebi. Neskôr sa pridali ku Akatsuki na pozvanie Tobiho v dôsledku ubúdania členov Akatsuki. Neskôr sa aj premenovala táto skupina na Taka (čo znamená v preklade jastrab = jestřáb )Suigetsu Manga Water technikIch prvou misiou bolo zajatie 8-ocasého, ktorého Junchuriku je Killer Bee. Pri súboji s nim Suigetsu využije svoje schopnosti a pri zásahu Killer Beeho sa premení na vodu a pohltí (zasekne jeho ruku v sebe)a povie Sasukemu aby ho zasiahol spolu sním Chidori .thumb|left Boj s Killer Beem neskôr vyhrávajú len tak tak, ale neskor zisťujú, že ich Killer Bee oblafol. Suigetsu znamená v preklade „vodný mesiac“. Jeho obľúbene jedlo je = cuttlefish – sepia a zo sladkosti = jello – ovocny dezert a jogurt. Suigetsu Shippuden 7 (ktory mu v kratkych „fileroch“ v anime, Sasuke musi kupit ako odmenu, ktoru si Suigetsu naramne uziva Laughing out loud ) Suigetsu Hlavne preferuje všetko čo sa dá piť, a preto ho vždy uvidíme zo svojou lahvičkou ako popíja niečo náramne dobrého Laughing out loud A posledne osobne info – hlas v orig. čiže v Japončine mu prepožičiava - Takashi Kondō Vek - 16 rokov Element - Voda Patrý pod Akatsuki, do Mlžnej Dediny a Taka(Hebi). Narodený 16 februára Krvná skupina B Výška 177.4 cm Váha 57 thumb|300px|right Techniky (zatiaľ nám toho moc neukázal) suigetsu water formHydration Technique (Suika no Jutsu) - Táto technika mu dovoľuje premeniť celé svoje telo na tekutú formu resp. vodu, v ktorej sa dokáže uhnúť útoku alebo ho absorbovať. Nie je známe či táto technika nieje vlastne súčasťou experimentov u Orochimara. Suigetsu Shippuden 9Water Release: Great Water Arm (Suiton: Gōsuiwan no Jutsu) - Použitím schopnosti ktorá mu dovoľuje premeniť telo na vodu, dokáže Suigetsu premeniť svoju ruku aj do "silnejšej formy" tzv.( viacej fyzicky zdatnejšej) Pomocou tejto "vylepšenej ruky" dokáže uštedrovať silnejšie rany zo svojim mečom. Kategória:Naruto a Co.